Marauders Next Generation
by Marauder2318
Summary: Harry reforms the Marauders! AU GOF


**The smallest bedroom, number 4 Privet Drive**

Harry Potter sat in his small bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive pondering the events of the past year. He learned that his godfather was the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, who turned out innocent; the real traitor was the supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew, who was actually pretending to be his best mate Ron Weasley's rat; had his werewolf DADA professor Remus Lupin taken his wolfsbane potion that night, he would be living with his godfather right now, not stuck at the Dursleys.

Then there was the Marauders. The legendary Marauders. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. His father James Potter, his godfather Sirius Black, his DADA professor Remus Lupin, and the nasty traitor Peter Pettigrew. He tried not to think about the last one if at all possible. They became animagus and the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts history. Frankly, he was surprised that they hadn't made their way into Hogwarts: A History

Harry had a feeling that the coming year was not going to be "normal". After all, when was anything in his life normal. And as much as he loathed divination and Professor Trelawny, her prophecy at the end of the year seemed real and frightening. So he figured that if his fourth year at Hogwarts was going to be weird, he might as well make it special on his own accord.

"It is time to embrace my Marauder heritage", he thought with a grin. "Yes, it was time for the next generation of Marauders to shine."

* * *

**After the Quidditch World Cup, at the Burrow**

Being a Marauder alone was no fun, Harry needed partners in crime. He considered his friends. Ron and Hermione were great friends, but they were not Marauder material. Hermione loved rules too much, plus she wanted to be prefect. Ron was funny, but he wasn't talented or creative.

Fred and George were natural pranksters and were perfect Marauder material, but Harry was pretty sure that they had their own thing: Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

He didn't know much about the youngest Weasley, Ginny, so he wasn't sure about her.

So it seems that he needed a recruitment policy. But how was he going to do it?

He knew just who to ask.

* * *

**A deserted cave in the Caribbean**

Sirius Black sat alone in the cave, thinking about his godson, and absentmindedly stroking Buckbeak the hippogriff. Harry knew virtually nothing about his parents, and he couldn't train him into a true Marauder, all because of that slimy rat-faced bastard. How he wished that he killed Peter that night. He heard a hoot, and turned around to see a snowy white owl perched on top of a rock. The owl stuck a foot out. It had a letter tied to it. He hurried over, untied the envelope, opened it and read the letter:

_Dear Snuffles, _

_I hope you got away alright._

_Anyways when I was stuck at the Dursleys, I had the idea of restarting the Marauders. Yes, Marauder Generation II. But Ron and Hermione aren't really Marauder material and the twins are working on a joke shop (I think its called Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes), so I need a recruitment policy. And who better to ask than a former Marauder himself. I might ask Moony as well._

_Also do you have any advice on how to pull a prank secretly, so no one suspects you?_

_A Marauder in the making,_

_Harry_

Sirius Black let out a barking laugh. Harry was truly his father's son. Perhaps not all is lost. He took out the ink and quill he stole from a stationary shop as Padfoot and began to write.

* * *

**September 1st, Hogwarts Express**

With some help from Padfoot and Moony, Harry had come up with the perfect recruitment plan. Since no one at Hogwarts knew about the Marauders, apart from Ron, Hermione, and the twins, his plan was simple. The first three people to figure out who the Marauders were, their nicknames, and who the heir was, got to be Marauders. Of course, there were rules to be followed. They were not allowed to ask any member of the staff, or any family members. Ron, Ron, Hermione, and the twins had also promised not to leak any information.

Harry joined Ron and Hermione on a carriage after they arrived in Hogsmeade. Ron asked: "You going to do it tonight?"

"Yep," Harry replied. "Hogwarts is in for a surprise this year! "

* * *

**In the great hall**

"When all the food had been demolished, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty- seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogs—"

But a loud bang resonated through out the great hall interrupted Dumbledore's speech. Every head in the great hall turned to look at the ceiling, which now had the following message, written in elegant blue ink.

"Marauders Generation II is back and recruiting. Join the second generation of legendary pranksters and trouble makers. The first three individuals to find out the names and respective nicknames of the first Marauders will get to join the next generation. You can't ask staff members or family members. Hints will be dropped in messages in the coming days. Yes, this is very sirius. If you do it right, you'll know who to go to.

The great hall became a buzz of excitement. Students chattered excitedly, wondering just who these people were.

Up at the staff table, Minerva McGonagall had a stern expression on her face, but her lips twitched upwards, betraying a smile. Severus Snape looked positively murderous. Panoma Sprout and Filius Flitwick merely chuckled. Albus Dumbledore simply gave his blue eye the eccentric twinkle.

Headmaster Dumbledore unsuccessfully tried to gain the students attention. Eventually, he let off a bang from his wand that finally quieted the great hall.

"That was most illuminating, " he said with a twinkle of his eye, "to those of you hoping to become Marauders, I wish you good luck in your quest. As I was saying the village of Hogsmeade is out of bounds to students below third year. I believe we all have a busy day tomorrow. I wish you all good night!"

The scraping of chair against the stone floor could be heard, as students filed noisily out of the great hall, murmuring enthusiastically about the Marauders.

* * *

**AN: There's a poll on my profile about who the next marauders should be. VOTE NOW!**


End file.
